1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display, and more particularly, to a display having favorable display quality.
2. Description of Related Art
With great advance in photoelectric technology and manufacturing techniques of semiconductor devices, flat panel displays have been vigorously developed. Among the flat panel displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) characterized by low operating voltage, free of harmful radiation, light weight, and small and compact size have been gradually replacing conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays and have become mainstream display products.
In general, an LCD includes a backlight module, an LCD panel, and so on. The LCD panel is configured on a backlight module. The backlight module includes a light source, a light guide plate (LGP), an optical film, and other components, and the backlight module outputs a backlight source for displaying images on the LCD panel. To be more specific, in an exemplary edge type backlight module, the light source is configured at a side of the LGP for providing the LGP with a light beam, for instance. The light is continuously refracted by the LGP, passes the optical film, and then enters the LCD panel. The optical film is configured between the LCD panel and the LGP, for instance. Besides, the optical film includes a lower diffuser, a lower prism, an upper prism, and an upper diffuser that are sequentially stacked on the LGP, for instance.
In the backlight module, the optical film often has a multi-film structure. Therefore, when the optical film absorbs heat generated by the light source, thermal expansion of each film in the optical film may be different, and the difference is likely to cause distortion of the optical film. Moreover, the optical film may also be warped after an improper manufacturing process or an improper cutting process is performed on the optical film. When the optical film is warped or distorted, a stray light coming from the light source may directly enter the optical film (e.g., the prism) and then further enter the LCD panel. Thereafter, the light may be escaped from the LCD panel, thus deteriorating the display quality of the LCD panel.